The Last Stand
by DeJeCtEd-DrEaMeR
Summary: what if Katara never chose to go with Aang, what if she thought wrong about him and doubted him from the start what if....things were different, and instead of Aang she chose Zuko... Zutara/ Taang


**Okay this is a zutara story. STRICTLY ZUTARA! GOT IT?!...good. ask your self this very difficult question, what would happen if Katara never agreed to travel with Aang? What if she knew aang would jeprodize her whole tribe with the fire nation's army? what if instead of siding with aang, she wanted revenge and went with Zuko to kill aang? these answers........you'll find here...**

**Stupid Fr-...*dies*ZUATARA JUST LOST!!!! oh well bryke is a stupid frenchie anyway, but this doesn't mean i'll give up on my Zutara! I BELEIVE!!!!!**

**enjoy!**

**Killer256**

**Preface P.O.V-Zuko**

_'My, my little airbender how you've grown' the sixteen year old girl who was standing next to me, talking to the avatar, said in a slightly seductive tone. Just her voice alone ran shivers down my spine. The 14 year old avatar stood up from where he was knocked down, and winced in pain as he took a step, his eyes pearing in the fog, to see who the familiar voice was coming from. 'K-Katara?' he asked, stumbling torwards us. 'Ding-ding-ding we have a winner' She sent a cool blast of streaming water from the ocean at the avatar. The boy couldn't dodge it, my hit alone had tortured him enough. He went flying into the air, only to land 6 feet back, at the feet of his 14 year old earthbending girlfriend. 'Aang!' she screamed, kneeling down, trying to see if he was ok, but that was highly impossible, the girl was blind. I struck hot flames from my palms, and forced them twords the girl, who was now on her knees, not even expecting the attack, unusual for her, she doge's everything you throw at her. 'Oh poor Toph, you've fallen for the avatar? what a shame, because what will you do, wan you have to arrange his funeral?!' She threw another blast, only this time at the earthbender, who ducked down thinking she was going to hit the avatar. The fog was probably to thick for the blind girl to use her feet to see through. She took the blast willingly and them metalbended her feet to the ship. 'HA! I wouldn't be the one talking, you fell for the fire nation's prince! that'll be a huge let down when you get back to the fire nation and his asswhole father get's a loud of ya now won't it, Sugarqueen!' Katara froze. She slowly moved her hand to her knee boots, and grabbed the knife from the back of it. It was indeed the knife that my Uncle had given me, and I knew the look in her eyes, it reminded me of when I first met her. She had complete hatred in them. A flash of red flickered in the puddle of light blue, and at that moment, sent her on a rampage. Nothing could stop her now. Katara, blacked out. She was no longer Katara. Just an hollow image of her mortal self..._

**Chappy 1 "help?" P.O.V-Katara**

I watched as the black puffing flakes, slowly drifted down from the perfect light blue sky. Tears slowly ran down my cheeks, bringing a harsh blow that only hurt from the inside. The helpless little me danced around in my head, watching my mother's face and her last smile, before she slowly faded away. "YOU! YOU did this! you brought us this!" I accused the bald headed twelve year old boy who just confessed to being the avatar, the supposably 'Savior' of our world. "Katara please, we can defeat these men, it's just a small fleet!" He told me putting a hand on my shoulder. "This is a small tribe! there's no way we'll be able to fight them off!" "Well then we'll fly off on Appa to a safer place" he suggested with a fake smile. "WHAT?! NO!" I screamed at him. His eyes turned wide and his face turned to a pittyless remorseful frown. "Please Katara, I need someone to teatch me waterbending and then we could deafet-" "N.O.! I'm not going anywhere with you, you bring nothing but trouble, and i'm not leaving my tribe! you'll destroy-" A large crash came from the west part of the iceberg. "AHHHH!" A scream came. I knew who that was. "SOKKA!" I yelled running torwards the area of red flames and loud bangs. I ran and ran, stumbling each and every step of the way. I could hear the light footsteps of Aang behind me, making me even edgier. "GO AWAY!" I yelled back to him, not even keeping my eyes off of my path ahead. "Katara pleae I can help!" he said, now floating in the air. This made it easier for him to catch up. I stopped emediatlly. "help?" I asked, bowing my head. "HELP?! HOW CAN YOU HELP WHEN THE ONLY THING YOU DO IS DESTROY!" I sent 10 ice chards at the boy, peircing him in 10 different places, one finally hitting above his heart. He screams of pain meant nothing to me, but deep down inside, made me feel nothing but guilt. When I finally spun around and saw the western side of our tribe, there were things I had never wanted to see. All at once many gorey and evil things flashed through the picture and then through my mind. _Fire, blood, death, gasoline, slaughter, loss of hope, destroyed homes, deep red waters, helpless children lying on the floor, Sokka. _Sokka! "SOKKA!" I screamed, tears running down my hopeless, lost face. The first thing that ran through my mind was, _revenge._..


End file.
